


Sweetened Bounty

by JavierDjarin



Series: Din Djarin One Shots [1]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierDjarin/pseuds/JavierDjarin
Summary: You reflect on the odd relationship you’ve developed with The Mandalorian over the last few years. You run across each other again and make a decision that could change that.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Din Djarin One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153802
Kudos: 28





	Sweetened Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Din Djarin one shot that was written as part of my 1000 follower celebration on Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Language, Smut - that’s it. Just 110% Smut.
> 
> Prompt 21: “Bite me.” “If you insist.”

This game of cat and mouse had gone on for years before you both decided to change things. It all started a few years ago when you received a fob for a Mandalorian who had stolen an asset from a client of his - broken the Guild Code. You knew him well and figured if you took the job, you could “bring him in warm,” so to speak. After that, it was random encounters here and there that always left _both_ of you more than satisfied. Of course, it wasn’t even a year later when you’d run into your own trouble and he decided to return the favor. He found you in an obscure cantina enjoying your favorite drink in a secluded corner booth. You’d seen him walk in, calmly and cooly, as he approached you. You took a sip of your beverage to hide your grin as you waited for him to take a seat across from you. 

“Cyar’ika,” he mumbled.

“Din,” you replied glaring at him with a smirk, “let me guess, I’m your newest job.”

You could tell he was grinning under the mask by the way he situated himself in the booth across from you. The last time you’d run into each other, things had taken a _very_ interesting turn. Deep down, you hoped that things would go in that direction again. Your smirk turned coy as you took another drink, polishing it off completely. “You don’t seem eager to slap those cuffs on me this time,” you added.

“I thought I’d give you the option. I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold,” he smoothly replied, his voice sending chills down your spine.

You raised an eyebrow at him and stood up. He followed you out of the cantina, closely. You walked down away from the crowd that gathered just outside of the bar before you spun around. “You’re not taking me in, Mando,” you replied.

He sighed, placing a hand on either side of you and pinning you against the side of the nearest building. “You pissed off some pretty important people,” he added.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

His hand ran down the side of your cheek, holding your chin in his hand. “I took this job to keep others off your back,” he continued, “and I need you to come with me.”

You tried seeing through the visor of his helmet as you put your foot down. “I’m not about to put you or the kid in danger. Just let me go. I’ll be fine.”

“The kid’s on Sorgan right now, because I knew things could get dicey,” he added with a small chuckle. 

You rolled your eyes, knowing there was a hidden innuendo there. “And what’s to stop you from turning me in?” You wanted to push him away from you, but you enjoyed having him in such close proximity.

He leaned in, the cold metal of his helmet barely grazing your cheek. “I would think the last time we saw each other would be proof enough that I wouldn’t do that,” he growled.

You shivered and felt your breathing pick up pace. “Oh yeah?” you breathed. 

His hand fell to your side with an iron grip on your waist. “Now, you’re either coming with me peacefully or over my shoulder.”

Determined and stubborn as ever, you crossed your arms and glared at him. “I think you underestimate my prowess. I don’t need you to save me every time I’m in trouble.”

“Trust me, Cyar’ika, I would never underestimate that. But I guess I underestimated your stubbornness,” he let out a small chuckle.

 **“Bite me,”** you sarcastically replied.

He looked down at you, his gaze burning through his visor. **“If you insist.”**

You gave him a playful smile before he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. You wanted to kick and fuss, make a scene, but honestly his brute strength and the swiftness of the action had completely shut you up. If anything, you prayed he’d make it back to the Razor Crest in record time, because the heat building in the lower half of your body couldn’t take anymore of the tension between the two of you. People gasped and moved out of the way as they watched The Mandalorian carry you out of town and to the hangar he was docked in, but no one dared interfere. 

Once you arrived at the ship, he only set you down after the hold doors were secured. You sat at the edge of his table and laughed. “A little impatient this time, aren’t we?”

He moved behind you, and you heard the clink of his helmet hit the table. It wasn’t even a few short seconds later did you feel a blindfold in front of your eyes and tightening around your head. _This was new,_ you thought. Last time he’d kept his helmet on. You didn’t dare say anything as curiosity had gotten the best of you. You heard him walk around you as more metal landed on the table. His soft hands grabbed yours and ferociously pulled you up to him as he kissed you passionately for the first time. You moaned against his lips and threw your hands around his neck to pull yourself closer to him. His hands traveled around you until he gripped your legs to toss around his waist. You smiled against his mouth as he walked you backwards to his bed, where you both fell back. His body pressing into yours as your hands traveled down searching for the hem of his shirt to remove it. Just as he ripped away yours, you felt his mouth move to your jaw and finally the soft, sensitive skin on your neck where he softly nipped at your skin. Then, you let out a yelp as you felt him bite you, but only hard enough to leave a small love bite. “What are you doing?” you chuckled.

“Giving you what you want,” he replied in a gravelly voice, “and letting everyone else know to back the fuck off.”

His nips and small bites made their way down your body before he stopped to torture and tease your breasts. You cried out as his mouth made contact with one as his hand massaged the other. Your hands ran through his thick hair as you tugged on it. “Fuck, Din,” you moaned.

He moved further down your body before hooking his fingers around your waistband and pulling the rest of your clothes off. He nipped and bit at your inner thighs and the heat building between your legs was now unbearable. You begged more from him and he grinned as he watched you writhe under his touch. The closer he came to your center, the faster your heart raced. You arched your back and whined the second his tongue touched you, running up and down you. The only thought left in your head was how he should have invested in this blindfold sooner. You bit your bottom lip as you balled the sheets up in your fist. He moved his tongue around you slowly while his arms, wrapped around your legs, held you in place. You felt his thumbs starting to massage your clit and whatever light you could see through the dark fabric was gone; you were only seeing stars now. Your toes curled against his back as you felt your body grind against his face. He hummed and growled, sending vibrations through the rest of your body, tying your stomach into knots. “More, Din,” you whined.

You heard him lick his fingers as he slowly inserted one and then two. His mouth replaced his thumbs while his fingers massaged and stretched your walls that were coating him even more. Your body ached for release as your whimpers turned into cries, which soon turned into unrestrained moans that echoed off the walls of the Razor Crest. Just as you felt a fever overcome your body and his name dance across your lips one final time, you heard him clean his fingers off and then kiss you. The taste of him mixed with you was so intoxicating.

But he didn’t give you much reprieve. The second he flipped you over, you heard his belt buckle snap. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you to him. You felt him thrust gently into you as your back rested flush against his chest. You both let out a sharp hiss at the sudden connection as he gave you a minute to get used to him. He wrapped one arm around your chest, holding one of your breasts in his hand, while the other was still around your waist. Slowly, but sharply, you felt him thrust into you again. 

He let out a guttural growl into your ear. “You’re so tight, Cyar’ika.”

You grinned between moans and ground your hips against his, meeting his movements with your own. He continued to thrust up in you as his one hand travelled south to massage your clit. Your hand reached behind you, gripping his hip as you melted against his touch. Your body wanted to fall forward so he could go deeper, but he was determined to keep you like this for as long as possible. 

He let out a few curses as the two of you moved in tandem before his strength wore out and he let you fall forward. He had an iron grip on your hip as he rocked into, going harder and deeper than earlier. You continued to ball the sheets into your fists as you let out loud gasps and cries. He always felt so good, and you could never get over that fact. You could feel his movements become more sporadic which told you he was close to his end. He groaned as your walls clenched and massaged him, drawing every bit of strength he had left in him. You felt a burst of pleasure as another wave of euphoria washed over your entire body. His name dripped off your lips as he thrust into you several more times before he joined you. He pulled you back against his chest, the connection between you still remaining, as he kissed the back of your neck, before turning your head so he could plant a deep, passionate kiss on your lips.

He released you, only to pull you into his arms again as he laid next to you on his small, but cozy bed. You always enjoyed times like these with him. When it was just the two of you, he wasn’t the hardened bounty hunter that brought fear whenever his name was mentioned. He was the caring and attentive man that made some of the best, most passionate, and occasionally dirty love to you. You wished there was a way to keep this going, but you knew the second you both caught your breath, this encounter was over. You’d dress and go about your business, waiting with bated breath for the next time.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” you chuckled as you traced his chest with your nails.

“Then, stay here. It’s the only way to keep the hunters off your tail,” he replied, softly as he held you closer to him, “besides, I like having you around.”

You moved your face to look up at him and considered his offer. Your hand journeyed its way up to his cheek as you kissed him deeper and longer than you ever have before resting against his chest, happy that your game of cat and mouse had finally ended.

**Translations**

  * _Cyar’ika - sweetheart_




End file.
